megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick Sprigs
Patrick Sprigs, known as in the original Japanese version, is a character from the first MegaMan Star Force game; due to his tragic past he developed split personality disorder, creating a more evil personality named Rey Sprigs, known as in the original version. His original name is a play on "futagoza", which is the Japanese name for the Gemini constellation. Personality Under Contruction Pat is shown to be a generally nice person, cheerful most of the time, and very forgiving of other people, but is pushed by Rey to hate the world and to not trust other people. Rey was born from the conflicting emotions of hate and forgiveness Pat felt from living his life whilst knowing his parents simply abandoned him, leading Rey to believe that all humans are selfish like he believes his parents to be. In the Anime, due to Rey being absent, Patrick has all of Rey personality. Patrick in the anime is really clever, cheeky and willing to lied to get close to a person than kill them. Background Game History Pat was abandoned by parents in a junkyard on Dream Island as an infant and because of that developed multiple personality disorder (or dissociative identity disorder), the other more evil personality named Rey. In the game is shown that Rey can actually take over and completely control Pat's body. Because of his past, Pat does not trust people easily, and like Geo at the beginning of the game he doesn't have any friends or Brothers. Pat first appeared when Geo entered the school. There, Geo quickly made friends with him. When Libra Balance was drowning the kids with the Study wave, Pat was unaffected by it. During the Queen Ophiuca incident. After MegaMan defeated Queen Ophiuca, Pat and Rey (as Gemini Spark) deleted Queen Ophiuca with Gemini Thunder. After the defeat of Queen Ophiuca, Pat decided to spend time with Geo. During this time they both learned that their lives were really similar. When Geo ask to become Brothers, Pat was happy, but yet he couldn't accept it due to reasons (Rey, his other half). Later that day, Pat ask Rey if he can become Brothers with Geo. Rey declined at first, but allowed him to shortly afterwards. The next day Pat invited Geo out to become Brothers. Just as they were about to, Rey took over and start threatening Geo. Rey then reveals his and Pat's past to Geo and their plan to get revenge on their parents. Pat then EM Wave Changed with Gemini to become Gemini Spark and teleported away and began wrecking havoc. After Geo and Omega-Xis defeated Gemini Spark, Pat was turned back to his human form. Pat apologized to Geo and left. Pat's incident caused Geo to become doubting and distrustful again. Pat reappears later when Geo found the secret lair under the Dump Yard. Pat appeared to block Gemini's attack to save Geo and was then taken to the hospital. Pat was last seen in at the end of the game, bringing Geo back down to Earth along with Sonia, Bud, Zack, and Luna. Pat made a minor appearance in MegaMan Star Force 2 as an optional and friendly boss, having no role in the storyline at all. He asks Geo to fight him so he can regain dominance over Rey. After he is defeated in his SP form, Pat has regained dominance with Rey only appearing in stressing situations. In Star Carrier, it was said that Pat really wish to become Brothers with Geo, but he knows that it'll never happen. Pat didn't make an appearance at all in MegaMan Star Force 3, however, he was mentioned by Luna, stating that he is gone and that he is replaced by Jack. Anime History In the anime, the Rey personality is virtually absent. After being rescued by Gemini after being run over by a truck and left to die in the ensuing blaze, Pat decided to form an alliance with Gemini. Pat first appeared along with Mr. Sheperd and quickly made friends with Geo in the same episode. When Libra Balance was defeated by MegaMan, he was seen watching at the top of roof with an evil smile. Pat then appears again as Gemini Spark battling MegaMan. MegaMan claimed that he's strong and was nearly deleted if Harp Note didn't intervened. Later on the series Pat as Gemini Spark battles MegaMan again, however, this time, MegaMan defeats him and he was reverted back to his normal form. Geo was shocked to see that Pat was Gemini Spark and Pat slowly walk away laughing. After Cyngus Wing died, Pat and Gemini retrieved the Andromeda key and gave a fake one to Cancer to refill it. Near the end of the show, when Cepheus ordered all the FM-IAN to return back to FM planet. Pat was angered by the news and decided to take matters in his own hands. Pat decided to refill the Andromeda Key by killing the other FM-IANs. He hunted down the other FM-IANs and brutally killed them Cancer managed to escape and seek Geo and Omega-Xis' help. When Andromeda was revived, Gemini Spark battled MegaMan and Harp Note. MegaMan manage to beat them and destroy Andromeda. Pat refilled the Andromeda key again by deleting the Black Gemini Spark. However, Geo destroyed the key which stopped Andromeda and thus making Earth safe. Pat (as Gemini Spark) was angered by it. Cepheus then appeared and revert him back to Pat and erase all his memory of him being Gemini Spark. Pat was last seen walking to school with Geo, claiming he forgotten everything that happened. Pat didn't appeared much in Season 2, however, he made an appearance in the last episode, where he was with Bud, Luna and Zack, waiting for Geo. He and the rest of the group went into the building to watch Sonia's concert and he was seen with Gemini on top of him. Unlike Geo, Pat had already mastered EM Wave Change before they met. Although, Cepheus explains that every time that he Wave Changes with Gemini, he losing more and more of his original personality and sanity. This marks Gemini as the "Rey" personality. Manga History In the manga, the character of Patrick Sprigs does not exist and Gemini Spark only has one embodiment that alternates between the darker, more aggressive Black (B) and the calmer, more mellow White (W). Trivia *Pat in the anime and Rey in the games seems to act similar to Lumine. *Pat is also a character many new players tend to confuse as a girl, like many other Mega Man characters (Although this may be another pun on Gemini, as he is often regarded by fans as different genders). *Pat is the only friend of Geo who never once became Brothers with Geo. Category: MegaMan Star Force characters Category: Humans